


Sing, Canary - Deleted Scene: Public Sex

by heavenorspace



Category: Glee, seblaine - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, sing canary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of a few deleted scenes from mine and twobirdsonesong's Blaine Anderson Big Bang <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6243169">Sing, Canary</a>, Blaine's guard is down and Sebastian gets to see a side of his Intended he'd never known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing, Canary - Deleted Scene: Public Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine is only a little tipsy so don't worry about the dubcon element being too iffy.

The Warblers are in high spirits, celebrating the end of exams. Everyone is sloppy happy and instead of a keg they of course have expensive whiskey, brandy and vodka stolen from parents’ liquor cabinets. Jeff has even managed to smuggle a bottle of champagne from the headmaster’s office. They’re all merrily singing snatches of songs and the harmonies are going all over the place but they feel like kings. 

Sebastian has drawn Blaine’s pliant form to his side on one of the Chesterfields, relishing the way Blaine relaxes deeply into his body. The din of the other boys chatting and singing is filtered at a comfortable distance and Sebastian is watching Blaine watching them. Up this close, Blaine’s skin is complex hues of rose and gold, smooth everywhere except where his beard is already coming through. Even Blaine’s testosterone is dapper and the silky black hair only grows where it’s supposed to. His arms and hands are supple and strong where the crisp white cuffs of his shirt are rolled up to the elbows. The expanse of chest visible beneath his open collar and unwound tie is deliciously smooth. Sebastian still only knows as much of his Intended’s naked flesh as the changing rooms after polo have allowed him. When he closes his eyes, he can summon the deep grooves of Blaine’s hips immediately, with that one strong vein disappearing beneath his riding breeches.

Just as Sebastian has begun shifting in his seat to accommodate his interested cock, Blaine giggles at David making a Madonna cone bra out of plastic cups. As he laughs, he slumps a little deeper into Sebastian’s side and slides an elbow onto Sebastian’s thigh to steady himself. 

Sebastian clears his throat and readjusts Blaine so that his sharp little elbow isn’t quite so close to his erection. Blaine goes with it easily, head flopping onto the back of the sofa and one warm soft cheek pressing into Sebastian’s shoulder. He dreamily opens amber eyes, blinking thick silky lashes at Sebastian in a way that makes Bas’s heart leap.

“Sebastian...” Blaine whispers, the sound so lush coming from swollen wine-stained lips.

Sebastian swallows, idly playing with Blaine’s collar where his arm is wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders. “Yes, my love?”

Blaine’s hips roll every so minutely, but the red staining his cheeks is an unmistakable sign of his slow arousal. “I--I want you to touch me. I need your hands, please Bas...” 

Sebastian’s heart breaks a little at the desperate look in his beloved’s eyes, the way the pulse jumps violently in Blaine’s beautiful long neck. He nuzzles against Blaine’s lips, not quite meeting the kiss Blaine chases from him.

“Right here, gorgeous? You want me to put my hands on you in front of all our friends? You can’t wait until we get up to my room, or at least into the library?” His tone is teasing, and he’s just playing with Blaine. Sebastian loves the way he pouts at each suggestion that doesn’t involve being touched right there, right that second.

“Mmmm, no waiting. I need it now. I can’t...I can’t catch my breath, and I feel scared...I need you to c--catch me. ‘S’like I’m falling, Bas.” Blaine is a perfect vision of need and desire. He looks so ripe to be plucked, but Sebastian would never do that to him when he’s so intoxicated. Not even though the darkest side of the Smythe in him - his father’s voice - is urging him to show Blaine what need really is. That Blaine will only ever be satisfied from that day forward by Sebastian. No, Bas needs to tease that submission from Blaine slowly and carefully. For now, there’s the shameless needy slide of Blaine’s round ass against his hip to attend to.

“Sweetheart, you’re so beautiful. You know I can’t resist you,” Sebastian murmurs into Blaine’s ear, tickling the curls behind Blaine’s ears with his lips. “The way you look, the way you smell...and mmm,” he sucks open mouthed kisses to Blaine’s neck, feeling Blaine’s whole body roll half onto him, “ and the way you taste. So sweet, so soft...”

If he’s not careful, Blaine’s body will rush on ahead from just having his neck sucked. Sebastian slips the hand around Blaine’s shoulders down, fingertips catching on a peaked nipple. Blaine gasps and surges up into the touch without hesitation, legs falling open wantonly on the sofa. Sebastian slips his other hand beneath Blaine’s knee and lifts the thigh over his crotch, thick muscle pressing into Sebastian’s erection. 

Sebastian doesn’t make a sound apart from murmuring words like ‘my love’ and ‘you love that don’t you’ against heated skin. He claims Blaine’s mouth at last, occasionally just swiping long wet licks into his hot mouth because Blaine’s noises are too pretty to keep muffled. He runs one large hand up the inside of Blaine’s thigh before cupping possessively over the heavy balls and rigid cock. 

Blaine is very loud at this point - high, breathy moans and deep pleasure-filled groans that Sebastian knows have grabbed the attention of the rest of the room. Blaine is insensible of it, arching and twisting under Sebastian’s strong hands like an animal. His thigh is working magic against Sebastian’s cock, and Bas lets his own orgasm sweep over him in a sweet rush as he unselfishly keeps working at Blaine’s release. 

Neither of them can say how long Blaine greedily takes his pleasure from his Intended’s talented hands. As Blaine finally begins to shake and reach his peak, Sebastian’s hand is keeping a punishing pressure against his erection in long steady strokes. When he feels his boy’s body chord up tight ready for release, Sebastian quickly maneuvers his left hand out of the shirt and down in between Blaine’s legs. Two fingers press just underneath and into where Blaine’s desire is burning brightest. 

Blaine’s body rises up and rocks violently like a man possessed, and he comes loud and long and hot. Sebastian has barely gone soft himself, watching his beautiful boy lost in the most gorgeous release Sebastian has ever seen. 

The rest of the boys have gone quiet, mouths open and eyes glassy. Sebastian knows it’s his legal right to lay physical claim to Blaine anywhere he likes, in front of anyone. He also knows Blaine probably won’t speak to him for a whole day when he remembers what happened. But it was worth it to see the mixture of envious and proud faces of his fellow Warblers at the way Sebastian controlled his Intended’s body. One day they hoped to have such control over another boy or girl, to pleasure them and own them so completely that they would surrender even in front of all their friends. Sebastian is king at that school and he’s claimed the best prize in all of Westerville - maybe even Ohio, or the country. 

In Sebastian’s eyes, he has the best prize in the whole world, snuffling right here into his chest and reflexively squeezing Sebastian’s hand contentedly.


End file.
